Between love and forgiveness
by dark-mistress-uchiha
Summary: uhmm................. it's a story about Sakura choosing to love and forgive Sasuke despite of what he had done to her...............Naruhina, Nejiten,Shikatema,Saiino,Suikarin
1. sasuke back at konoha

It was raining and the atmosphere was unpleasant. Every medical ninja was trying so hard to heal the critical conditions of both Naruto and Sasuke after their last battle at The Valley of End. Sai and Sakura watched the two members of team Kakashi lie unconscious. Sakura was really worried for the two with different reasons. Her infatuation with Sasuke Uchiha and her bonds and friendship with Naruto Uzumaki were the ones who were making her emotions worse." How can I ever live them without them?" Sakura thought as tears rolled down her face.

The next day, the situations of Naruto and Sasuke became better. To Sakura's shock, she saw both Naruto and Sasuke opened their eyes. The two tried to get up but they were both too weak to get up. A smile came out of Sakura's face when she saw both of her teammates slowly recovering.


	2. at ichiraku

After a week, Naruto and Sasuke came out of the hospital. Naruto rushed to eat ramen at Ichiraku. There, she saw Hinata. Naruto sat beside her and the two started to eat and had a conversation. "N-naruto-kun I, I'm glad you recovered." Hinata said with a shy manner. "Thanks Hinata!" Naruto replied as he hugged Hinata. "Hey Naruto!" Naruto turned around and it was Sakura. Along with Sakura was Sasuke. "I guess I brought you back teme." Naruto said. "Hn."was Sasuke's only reply. "Hey teme, why don't you ask and Sakura go out on a double date with me and Hinata?" "Naruto-kun?!?!?!" Sakura and Hinata said in unison. "Whatever dobe, I'm on!" Sasuke said. "Sasuke-kun? Oh no I'm not gonna get into" "Hey Sakura!" said a familiar voice before Sakura can even finish her sentence. It was Ino. Along with her was Sai. SAi and Ino sat next to them at Ichiraku."Hey Sai, bring Ino with you tomorrow at the bridge. Look for us and I'll lead you all to a special place." "OK Naruto" Sai said. "So, we'll meet at the bridge tomorrow?" Sasuke said as he glanced at Sakura. Sakura did not respond. All of them left Ichiraklu and went home


	3. the special place

Naruto and Hinata were the first ones to arrive at the bridge. Naruto noticed the basket that Hinata was holding. "Hinata, what's in that basket?" "Uhmmmmm………….Naruto-kun, it's full of food." "You really are the best Hinata-chan!" Minutes later SAsuke and Sakura arrived. Sasuke's hand was placed at Sakura's shoulder. Next to arrive were Sai and Ino. Sai brought his art materials and a book. Naruto noticed that Sasuke's hand was still placed at Sakura's shoulder. Naruto noticed this and started teasing Sasuke. Sasuke removed his hand and challenged Naruto to fight him. They were both stopped from the punch they received from Sakura. Sasuke stopped all of a sudden and became quiet. Sakura noticed this and she talked to Sasuke. "I'm sorry Sasuke I only did that because you two are annoying the hell out of me." Sakura said as she hugged Sasuke. Sasuke held Sakura's hand and they went to the place Naruto was talking about. The place was indeed a beautiful place with a hill overlooking Konoha and a lake. They all went on top of the hill. Hinata pulled out a blanket and she placed the food she brought. They started eating and Sai noticed that the food was delicious. "Did you cook these Hinata?" "Yes Sai-kun" "In this case Naruto will always eat when you cook because the food you cook tastes delicious. Unlike Sakura's cooking Sasuke won't be satisfied. "Why you!!" Sakura said as she punched Sai. "Here's your food Sai-kun . Eat now." Ino said trying to stop them. Sai did what Ino said and Ino fed Sai. While Sai and Ino were having their moment, Hinata pulled something out of the basketand gave it to Naruto. "Here Naruto, I cooked that only for you." Before taking it, Naruto received a kiss on the cheek from Hinata. "It's ramen. Thank you Hinata" Naruto said as he kissed Hinata back on the lips. Sasuke noticed that he and Sakura were out of romance so he sneakishly kissed Sakura on the lips. This shocked Sakura but she kissed him in return. They were hugging each other tightly when they heard voices. "Can we join your romantic affair?" Neji asked. "Yes Neji-kun we still have plenty of food which you can eat while joining us." Hinata said. "Shikamaru! Get out of the grass and stop sleeping! Temari said. "What a drag." Was all that shikamaru said. "Neji-kun, I guess Naruto is gonna be your brother-in-law" Tenten said as she giggled. "we'll see about that." Neji said.


	4. the forest

"OK guys, let's go to that forest." Naruto said as he pointed to a creepy looking forest.

"But there might be danger waiting for us there." Sakura said with a worried look on her face.

"Yes Naruto-kun, maybe we should not go there" Hinata said.

"Don't worry girls we are here to protect you" Naruto said.

"OK before we go there, Neji should use his Byakugan first so that we may be able to know what's waiting for us there." Shikamaru said. Knowing he's a true genius, nobody doubted him. Neji did exactly what Shikamaru said and saw two people with chakra.

"There are two people in the forest. Should we go there?" Neji said.

"Let's go there already. After all, they are outnumbered." Naruto said.

The shinobis went to the forest. Each couple walked in their own romantic way except for Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke didn't ask Sakura because of his pride and Sakura is still angry because Sasuke left her. She cannot forget that night when he left her and decided to join Orochimaru. Unexpectedly, they were disturbed by flying kunais.

"Girls find a safe place to hide. Sakura, lead them." Sasuke said.

"But we can fight too, don't underestimate us!" Sakura replied.

"Just go! We don't want you to get hurt!" Naruto said.

The girls just obeyed the boys and went to find a safe place.

Naruto went into sage mode and Sasuke activated his Mangekyou Sharingan. The enemies went out and stopped attacking. There, they saw two shinobis. The one is a white haired guy holding one of the seven legendary swords. The other one is a girl with a brunette hair.

"Suigetsu and Karin? Why did you attack us?" Sasuke said.

"We're sorry. We thought you were enemies." Suigetsu said.

"Girls come out. They are not enemies." Sasuke said.

"You know them!??!" Naruto said.

"Yes. They are my former teammates." Sasuke said.

Sasuke noticed that Suigetsu and Karin were not fighting.

"Hey Suigetsu, I guess you managed to get along with Karin.

"Not really." Suigetsu said as he pulled Karin's hair.

"You idiot! I'll kick your ass." Karin shrieked as she punched Suigetsu.

"Hey teme , why don't you introduce them to us?" Naruto said

"Whatever."

"Hi I'm Suigetsu I like annoying people especially my teammate Karin."

"Hi I'm Karin. I am short tempered. I'm only nice to people I like."

"Why don't you join us at konoha instead of being always in danger?" Naruto said.

"I guess that's a good idea. Hey Karin are you with me on this one?" Suigetsu said as he offered his hand to Karin.

"Yes but stop annoying me!" Karin said as she took Suigetsu's hand.


	5. at konoha

"Hey Karin come with us. We'll get you a makeover." Ino said.

"OK."

"Oh you've got beautiful eyes hidden in those glasses."

"Really? I just can't seem to understand why Suigetsu always annoys me."

"Maybe he was born annoying like Shikamaru." Temari said.

"The only difference is Shikamaru is lazy and Suigetsu is not." Tenten added. All the girls laughed.

"I wonder where Naruto-kun is……………" Hinata said.

_Meanwhile at the boys………………………………………_

"Hey Sasuke,why don't we tour Suigetsu at konoha?" Naruto said.

"Whatever."

The boys toured konoha. They stopped at Ino's flower shop.

"Hey Suigetsu, try to buy flowers for Karin. I know you like her." Naruto said

"Nah, she will just kick my ass again."

"She wouldn't do that. Just avoid annoying her"

The boys went to inside the flowershop. Instead of Ino, they found Inoichi, Ino's father inside the shop.

"How may I help you boys?" was Inoichi's approach.

"We're going to buy flowers." Sai said with a fake smile on his face.

"I see. Are you going to give them to the girls?"

The boys stood there embarrassed.

"It's okay. After all, the girls are upstairs and they brought a new friend with them. I guess they're doing a makeover."

"Sir Inoichi please tell the girls to meet us at the training grounds."

"Sure future son-in-law"

"Thank you sir."

Sai blushed as he and the boys left the shop and proceeded to the training grounds.

_Back at the girls……………………………………._

While fixing Karin's hair, they heard a knock on the door. Temari opened the door and found Ino's father.

"Girls, the boys went to the shop a while ago and told me to tell you to meet them at the training grounds. The girls hurried and said goodbye to Inoichi.


	6. Training grounds

The girls hurried at the training grounds and found the boys. Suigetsu was shocked on the newly makeovered Karin. He stepped forward and gave the flowers to Karin. Karin was shocked. She took the flowers and hugged Suigetsu. All the other couples were toughed except Sasuke and Sai (don't ask me why). Sasuke looked at the other boys.

"Hey Shikamaru stop sleeping. Boys, give the flowers to the girls" Sasuke said.

"Hey teme you're unfair. Why don't you give those flowers to Sakura?" Naruto said.

"Hn"

"Just shut up Naruto we're not a couple anyway." Sakura said.

"But I saw you kissed at the hill yesterday" Sai said.

"That was just a friendship kiss." Sakura said.

"Yeah, a friendship kiss, on the lips" Ino said.

"Just forget about it. The flowers he bought are for himself. I'm going home." Sakura said trying to hide her anger.

"Nobody's going home." Sasuke said.

"I'll go home."

"If you want to go home, I'll go with you whether you like it or not"

"Why do you care so much? You're just a friend anyway."

"A friend? Was a friend supposed to do this?" Sasuke said as he held Sakura and kissed her. Sakura's world became filled with confusion. She went to Hinata and Ino. She did not know what to do. She started crying. Sasuke went to her but she pushed him away.

"I guess I made a mistake. I did that because I thought that you'd accept me into your heart. But I guess your love for me also left when I left you in that cold bench and decided to join Orochimaru."

"Yes I can still remember that night when hurt was all that I can feel……………………when I tried everything just to make you stay" Sakura said as tears rushed through her cheeks.

"So, is love gone in your heart already?"

"I don't know"

Then Sakura left.


	7. a decision with mom

Her bedroom was quiet as she reminisced the time that he left her alone and crying in that cold bench despite of her pleading and crying. Before, she couldn't forgive. She couldn't forget. She couldn't heal her broken heart. But now she was confused by the time that Sasuke kissed her. She just couldn't stand the thought that he kissed her for he was also the one that broke her heart. All of a sudden, she heard a knock. She opened the door and found her mother. Her mother saw the tears in her eyes and asked her why she was crying.

"Nothing mom." Sakura said

"But honey, you won't cry if there's nothing wrong. I know you have a problem and you can share it with me."

"Mom, the boy whom I always loved left me 3 years ago. Now, he's back. I still love him but I got really hurt when he left me. During our time at the training grounds, he kissed me. I don't know what to do."

"Just give the guy a chance. I know that Sasuke Uchiha is not a playboy. Why do you think he'll kiss you if he didn't love you? And the guy was really story so it's time to forgive." her mother said. Sakura analyzed the things her mother said.

"Thanks mom." Sakura said as she hugged her mother.

"Now give the guy a chance. But do it tomorrow because it's kinda late."

Sakura then knew what she had to do; forgive Sasuke and be his girlfriend.


	8. the plan

_Inside the Uchiha's recidence………………………………………………_

"Sasuke, I guess you made a wrong move."

"I know that. I wonder what the hell should I do for her to forgive me and love ma again."

"Whoa Sasuke, is that you?"

"Yes this is me idiot"

"Oh yeah it is you!"

Sasuke got irritated and wanted to punch Naruto. But then, they heard a knock. It was Ino and Tenten.

"Hey Sasuke, wanna get forehead back? We have a perfect plan"

"What is it?"

Then Sasuke smiled……………………………………………………………………


	9. getting back

"Hey Sakura, thanks for joining us" Ino said.

"So, where are we going? At this point, you're acting weird."

"Oh Sakura don't be silly. We're going to the bridge"

"Oh I see."

The girls took Sakura to the bridge. To her she shock, she saw Uchiha Sasuke and all the other boys. She became tensed when she saw Sasuke walk towards her.

"Hey Sakura, I'm sorry, forgive me……………."

"I forgive you"

"Will you be my girl?"

"Sure"

"Hey guys I'm hungry." Naruto said, spoiling the moment.

"Hey Neji-san can we eat at our house? I'll be the one to cook." Hinata said.

"I'm sure it'll be alright with Hiashi-sama." Neji said.

"Alright!!!! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" Naruto said eagerly.


End file.
